New Beginnings
by Bloodfreak09
Summary: Hermione has had enough of all the reminders and goes to the family vaction home in Forks, Washington where she desides to go to high school school after a conversation with long time friend of her parents, Charlie Swan. This is Hermione/Jasper but not Alice/Edward. Warning:may contain some self harm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione watched as her childhood room emptied before her eyes into a brown trunk with her initials on top. She smiled a small, soft, almost sad smile at the memories of her times at the school she spent the last seven years protecting. She let out a small sigh as the last of her things settled in her trunk, she closed the lid with a soft click. She made sure it was locked and ran her hand across the initials and the emblem of her school: Hogwarts. When she stood up, arms wrapped around her from behind and she tensed until she heard a soft familiar voice in her ear.

"You don't have to do this you know." The voice whispered.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"We have been over this multiple times. I need to do this." Hermione replied.

"But what am I to do without my best friend?" the voiced asked and Hermione could just hear the pouting in his voice.

"Oh Harry. It won't be that bad. I'm going to have the floo connected and you can apparate any time you want."

Harry tightened his arms around her for a second then let go. "I know Hermione, but it's just not the same. What have you told Ron?"

Hermione turned around and sighed at the mention of Ron. "I only told him that I need to go away for a while."

"Did you tell him where?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione with sad eyes.

"No, and don't you dare tell him."

Harry quickly put his hands up as a sign of surrender. "I won't, but please promise me that you will call me when you get there."

"Of course Harry."

Harry pulled her into his arms for a hug one last time and whispered in her hair, "I still don't get why you want to take a plane over there. Why don't you just apparate yourself?"

"We have been over this one too. I need to time to think, and this gives me a chance to do something normal."

Harry sighed as he let go. "Fine. I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it. By the way, I got you something." Harry handed her a small package. Hermione opened it and inside was a beautiful watch.

Upon closer inspection, Hermione noticed that it was a replica of the one in the Barrow that Molly had added Harry and Hermione into after they left to hunt Horcruxes on their seventh year of school. Even when Ron returned without them Molly still kept Harry and Hermione in it.

Hermione looked up in shock. "Harry! This is wonderful, thank you."

"I gave one to everyone. If you put it on the ground and touch the face with your wand it will became a large grandfather clock like Molly's. If one of us is in danger then this will light up and vibrate to get your attention. Or if you push this button on the side it will send a distress signal to everyone, and before you ask, Ron's will always say that you are safe until you touch his with your wand. He won't get the distress signal either."

Hermione gave Harry a big hug and then put it on her left wrist. She looked at it once more and noticed something, "It even has Fred on it too."

"How could I not put Fred, he is still family."

"Right. Well I need to go before I miss my flight."

Hermione then shrank her trunk and put it in the back pack that she was carrying. It would be funny if she boarded a plane without anything at all.

"One more thing Hermione, I know you're going to a muggle city so if a muggle looks at it then they will just see a regular watch face, and this button over there on the left side of the face will show you the time."

Hermione gave the button a push and '6:45pm' flashed across the glass of the face.

Harry gave Hermione one last hug and apparated out of the house just as the cab Hermione had called earlier arrived. Hermione made sure the back doors were locked up tight before exiting out the front and climbing into the cab. She watched as the house she grew up in disappeared before her eyes, before the cab even left the curb. She gave a sigh knowing that Harry had just completed the last part of the Fidilous charm so now no one except for her, Harry, and Ron could find the house. It did a lot of good, now that she was leaving and her parents were dead.

Hermione remembered going and finding them in Australia after the war was over. They were so mad when she told them why she obliviated them but in the end they didn't stay mad long. They were so happy to just know that she was alive. Hermione had spent a week down there with them. She had even talked about going to medical to be a dentist like them so she could work with them. Maybe even being able to treat fellow witches and wizards. That thought only seemed like a fantasy now. Right before they were about to leave to return home, they were found by six rouge Death Eaters. As hard as she tried, Hermione couldn't save her parents. Her dad was already dead by the time she got to the house from the beach. A stray spell got past her shield that was around her and her mother, her mother bled out. By the time the Aurors got there Hermione was barely holding her own and three of the Death Eaters where unconscious. A tear spilled down her face. She remembered making all the calls to friends and families to tell them about the funeral. It was when she called to talk to Charlie Swan that he reminded her about the small home her parents had gotten from a distant relative. So here she was on her way to Forks, Washington in the United States.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the cab made its way to the airport, Hermione lost herself in thought, and before she knew it she was there. After paying the driver and leaving a decent tip, she climbed out. The cab was gone before the door even shut completely.

'Well I guess there is no turning back now.' Hermione thought as she watched the cab leave. She then turned to the door of the airport and waited in line for the company she booked her flight with. When it was finally her turn at the counter, the woman behind the counter looked at Hermione with the fakest smile Hermione had ever seen and asked, "May I help you?".

"Yes, my name is Hermione Granger. I have a flight booked for me to Seattle, Washington."

The lady kept smiling as she typed into her computer and finally pulled up the flight information. "I see we have you here for a first class ticket already paid for online. Now all I need is to see the conformation sheet you should have printed and your passport please."

Hermione handed over all of the requested documents and in no time she was handed her ticket and boarding pass.

"Do you have any bags you would like to check in, Ms. Granger?"

"No thank you."

"Have a wonderful flight."

Hermione then turned away and looked at her ticket. 'I can't believe Harry booked first class. I'll have to have a talk with him. But then again I am very thankful for it.'

Hermione made her way through all the security check points and soon found a waiting area to sit down at as she waited for her flight to be called. She didn't have to wait long and soon she heard the call for the boarding of all of the first class passengers for her flight. She quickly made her way to the gate and was shown to her seat. As she settled down she pulled out a book from her bag and began to read for most of the flight. She wasn't sure when but at one point she fell asleep and was awoken by a flight attendant as they would soon be landing.

After the smooth landing Hermione shouldered her bag as she was let off the plane. Looking around she was looking for the red truck that Charlie told her would be picking her up, driven by his daughter Bella. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around and would have had her wand drawn if not for the fact that she put it in her bag. There stood a girl with long brown hair a few shades darker than her own. She was really pale and slim. She was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt with high top shoes and a shocked look on her face.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but I was wondering if you were Hermione Granger. I'm supposed to be picking her up."

Hermione visibly relaxed and stuck out her hand, "You must be Bella. Charlie told me you would be picking me up. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience."

Bella gave Hermione a smile and took her hand and gave it a shake. "Not at all. It gave me some time with my boyfriend, Edward. He drove. I figured you were looking for my truck."

Hermione nodded.

"It's not here. Since Edward drove, we are using his car. He doesn't like my truck too much." Bella said before Hermione could say anything. Bella turned and led Hermione outside to a silver Volvo. As the two young ladies drew closer to the car, two young men climbed out. Bella walked faster and was soon at the driver's side. Bella grabbed one of the young men's hand and turned to Hermione, "Hermione, this is my boyfriend, Edward and his brother Jasper."

Hermione stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you. Thank you for coming out to pick me up. I hope I didn't ruin any plans."

Both Edward and Jasper just looked at Hermione's hand looking uncomfortable and then Edward answered without taking her hand. "No problem at all. It was a pleasant drive. Do you not have any luggage other than your backpack?"

Hermione dropped her hand and stuck it in her pocket and looked around not sure what to say or do.

"This is all I need. I had most of my belongings sent ahead."

"That does make sense."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Are we ready to get on the road?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." Said Bella as she let go of Edward's hand and went to the passenger side and Hermione followed. Edward and Jasper went around from the opposite direction and opened the doors for the ladies. Bella having just gotten used to Edward doing this for her just gave him a smile as she climbed in. Hermione blushed at Jasper and said a quiet "Thank you."

Jasper dipped his head and replied, "My pleasure Miss."

Hermione slid in and the boys closed the doors at the same time and went around the car to get in. Soon they found themselves on the interstate leading back to Forks. Hermione stared out of the window. She turned her head as she felt someone watching her, but when she turned she didn't see anyone looking.

"So Bella tells me that you went to a boarding school, what was it like?" asked Edward looking back in the rearview mirror.

"Oh. It was like most boarding schools. Class most of the time but I did make a few close friends."

"Tell me about your friends then." said Bella turning around in her seat to look at Hermione.

"Well First there is Harry Potter. He is my best friend. Well more like my brother. I met him the First year at school. And then there is Ronald Weasley. Ron is….. I'm not sure. I made friends with him when I made friends with Harry."

"How old were you when you met these two boys?" asked Edward.

"We were all 11 years old." replied Hermione.

"How close were you with this Ron?" asked Jasper speaking for the first time.

"That is very complicated. We dated for a very short time but it just did not work out."

"Why did it not work out?"

"It just didn't. Can't you drop the subject?" Hermione snapped at Jasper and she turned to stare out the window of the car again.

Jasper looked to Bella, who just shrugged her shoulders, and Edward just gave his head a slight shake. Hermione refused to speak the rest of the way to Forks. Soon they were at Bella's house and Hermione was out of the car as soon as the car stopped. As Hermione made her way up the steps the door opened and Charlie Swan stood there looking at Hermione in disbelief as if he couldn't believe she was standing there.

"Hello Mr. Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine. Wish it was but sadly no.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Of course as soon as I got this back from my wonderful beta Memory Wolf, my internet went out. Finally got it up and I'm already working on chapter 4.

Ch3

Charlie snapped out of his trance-like stare. "Please come in Hermione." He stepped out of the way and let Hermione in. Bella and the boys followed and entered the living room and took a seat. Charlie was still staring at Hermione as if he expected her to disappear.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "Mr. Swan-"

Charlie interrupted her, "Please, call me Charlie."

"Alright Charlie." Charlie smiled softly at this.

"You have grown up. I think the last time you were here you were about 10 years old I believe." Said Charlie as he continued to stare at her.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, I believe it was. When was the last time you saw my parents?"

Charlie sat and thought for a minute. "Well, Harold last came over 18 months ago. He would visit about once a year or so and we would go fishing. He would generally come around the end of September and always had a picture of you with him. A few times your mom came with him but mostly it was just him." Charlie rambled on.

Hermione looked around the room. She noticed Bella and Edward sitting on the couch very close, so close that it almost seemed as if Bella was in his lap. Charlie was also eyeing them with a frown. Jasper was sitting on the other end of the couch, his body tense; it almost looked as if he was ready to bolt out the door.

"Charlie, you said my dad left the key to the house with you." Mentioned Hermione.

"Oh yes." Said Charlie as he stood up and took his keys off the hook by the door. "Harold would leave it with me since I usually pick him up from the airport." Charlie held the key out to her as if he was hesitant to give it to her.

Hermione took the key from him and held it close. "I hope you don't think me rude but I think I would like to just go to the house and get settled in."

Before Charlie could answer, Bella jumped up with Edwards hand in hers. "We'll take her there." Bella started to pull Edward out of the house.

Hermione stood up and quickly shook Charlie's hand before she followed Bella and Edward with Jasper behind her. Bella and Edward were waiting for them and as soon as Hermione made it out the door Bella started walking down the driveway pass the cars confusing Hermione.

"Bella, I thought we were going to the house."

"We are." Bella called over her shoulder as she continued to walk down the street and almost tripped over her own feet. Bella blushed and turned around to face forward as she continued down the street. Just a few blocks down the road, they took a right and saw a modest two story house. You could tell that the house had once been white but years of not having a regular resident had taken it's toll on the once beautiful Victorian house. The paint was starting to chip and flake off. As Hermione climbed the porch stairs they creaked under her feet. Hermione stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before inserting the key into the lock and turning it. The door unlocked easily with a soft click and Hermione gently pushed the door open. Reaching for the light switch Hermione flipped it on and the entryway was lit by a soft light. As Hermione stood taking it all in you could see the inside was a lot better taken care of than the outside. Pictures of Hermione growing up hung on the walls. There were even a few of her with Ron and Harry that Colin had taken near the beginning of their sixth year. Before Ron got together with Lavender. Before Dumbledore died. Before they had become the most wanted in the British Wizarding World.

Bella knocking into one of the small side tables brought Hermione out of her sad musings.

"Are these boys here the Harry and Ron you spoke of?" asked Jasper as he looked at one of the pictures from sometime around their 4th year.

"Yes. The red head is Ron and the boy with glasses is Harry." Said Hermione with a small smile.

"I see." Said Jasper looking away as he continued down the hallway to the picture she was standing in front of. Jasper stared at the picture for a few minutes until Edward's coughing snapped him out of his own musings.

"Now that Hermione is safely at her house why don't we leave her so she can get settled" Said Bella

Hermione seemed kind of shocked but a little glad at the abrupt suggestion that they leave.

"You really don't have to." Hermione said politely, hoping they would still leave.

"I think it's best. You must be exhausted from the trip." Said Bella trying to steer the boys towards the door.

"Yes, I guess I am." Said Hermione relieved.

"So we will leave you to rest. Oh, Charlie wants to take you out to dinner, if you feel up to it." Said Bella as they neared the door.

"Okay. It's not necessary though." Said Hermione.

"He wants to. It was the only way I could convince him to not cook for you." Bella said with a small chuckle.

"Alright. What time?" asked Hermione.

"How about six o'clock?" asked Bella

"Sounds good." Replied Hermione and with that the three teenagers left Hermione alone in a strange house that still held touches of her parents.

After being left alone, Hermione started to wonder around the house. First she entered the living room. A large family portrait hung above the mantel of the fireplace. As Hermione stopped in front of the fireplace she raised her hand and rested it against the light wood of the frame. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the portrait of her family. Her father stood with his arm around her mother's waist and her mother standing so tall and proud. Both had large smiles on their faces. Standing in front of them, right in the middle, was a 16 year old Hermione. Her father's left hand was on her left shoulder and her mother, the same on the right. Hermione's hand slowly fell from the portrait to the mantle and her eyes followed. All across the mantle were pictures of her and her parents. On the far left a picture of the day she was born. Her mother holding her while sitting up in bed while her father sat on the edge with his arms around Hermione's mother. He wasn't even looking at the camera. He was too busy staring at the bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in the arms of the woman he clearly loved. The next picture was a little girl no more than three years old sitting in a chair too large for her with a large book open on her lap. The next was again a family picture. This time the little girl was a few years older, probably about five. The small family stood outside a dentist's office that had a large bright "Grand Opening" sign hanging up front. The next was the girl at the same age with a small back pack holding a pink lunchbox. It was obviously her first day of school. The next one held a picture of an 11 year old Hermione holding her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. This picture was taken the day after Professor McGonagall came and explained everything to her and her parents. That was when they realized how important that letter was. There were a few more pictures of Hermione and her parents in different places they went on vacation through the years. The last picture however was slightly larger than the rest. It was a picture of a young brown haired woman standing with a young man. He wore a traditional black and white tux while the woman had on a beautiful white full ball gown. The veil carefully falling from the simple up do the woman wore. This was a picture of Hermione's parents on their wedding day. Finally sitting on the very end was a small silver bowl. In this bowl was a small amount of powder. Seeing this bowl reminded Hermione of her promise to Harry. Hermione lifted the bowl from the mantel and sank to her knees. Hermione took a deep breath and took out her wand and lit a fire. After throwing a small amount of the floo powder into the fire, Hermione yelled out Harry's floo address and stuck her head in the emerald green flames. Hermione almost giggled when she saw into the living room of Harry's house. Harry's back was to her and Hermione could tell he had been pacing.

"Were you worried about me, Harry?"


End file.
